vagantefandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies
placeholder/WIP list of enemies. details/strategy/pictures will be added later Every region * Thief * Enraged shopkeeper Caves A template * X HP * X-X Damage * Behavior * Drops * Strategy Goblin * 16 HP * 4-8 Damage? * Walks towards the player, can jump up or drop down, then attacks with the sword. * Best confronted in open spaces, long range weapons prefered. In close combat, hit and run out of range before he finishes attack animation. Long weapons can keep him from attacking if they knockback him or stagger before he walks in his attack start range (slightly lower then his sword's range. Sometimes a bandit refuses to jump after you, making it hard to lure him in a nice open space. Jumping on his head couple of times usually gets his attention. Bat Carnivorous plant Fiery bug (Caves 2 and later) * 1 HP * 6-12? damage impact, 8-20? damage fireballs * Flies at the player and then explodes. * If it hits the ground, it sits there for a second before exploding, giving the time to either hit it, or hide from explosion- projects several projectiles (fireballs?) stopped by walls. Also gives gold when killed, but not if it explodes. Mimic (any cave but rare) * Looks like a chest, but when you get close turns into a monster that chomps and jumps. The difference between a mimic and a real chest is that the inner part of the chest is brown instead of grey. * Drops many coins when killed (18-22?) * Attacking a Mimic while still posing as a chest wakes him up, usually avoiding initial damage. Walks a little distance left and then right, then jumps in the direction of the player. Can't jump high-not even a single tile up. Can't drop down. * Keep your distance and attack right after jump. Mimics seem to be darker than normal chests. They also reveal themselves on contact Fox Thief *16-20 hp? * 8? damage and stun, steals all gold from player * Escapes from the player, moving fast, jumping all the time. Is able to scale ladders. Immune to spikes. Will not deal damage while running away. Drops some of player gold while being chased, all remaining in his pockets when killed. * Very difficult to kill before he stuns the player. Run after him trying to hit him with your weapon. Or, time Lighning. Best not killed near big pits of spikes- might make getting the gold back impossible. Slime * 9 HP * 1-4 Damage? if he lands on you (sometimes get buggy, avoid contact if possible) * Walks towards you, then jumps/drops off a ledge. * Easy to bait to jump/drop where wanted, hunkers down a second before jumping giving time to dodge. Jump range depends on player position when jump animation starts, but always jumps in the direction of player character (can't shorten the jump after animation starts, but can change direction) Can be reliably used to get to high places by baiting it to jump, then jumping off their backs during the jump. Rock Worm Larva *12 HP? * 1-2 Damage? on touch +poison * Walks around the walls, ceilings and floors of the level. * Drops from walls and ceiling if dealt damage and is stunned for a second. Won't damage or poison while stunned. Poison Worm ignores spikes, unless blow throws it in. If enough die (3-5?) Worm Boss is summoned. Hit with wide arc weapons when on ceilings. Or, Lightning spell. Piranha *1 HP * 1-2 Damage *Detects stealth. Swims towards player when he gets in their pool, attacks for minor damage but very fast. * Might be difficult to hit before it deals damage, wide arc weapons preferred. Or, Lightning. Bosses Forest Imp *16 HP? * 2-12 Damage bow, 4-8 club * Fast and agile, jumps a lot. Comes in 2 varieties- more common archer (can shoot up, like Rogue with 3 points in Bow) or rare melee. Ranged avoids the player and pesters him with arrows. Melee seeks out the player and attacks with fast hitting club. * Ranged- keep below him, corner him and stab/smash. Any damage will interrupt his shot while he holds the bow. Deflection items help to survive being shot at. Demonic familiar interrupts Imp's shots nicely. Spider *20 HP? * 8-12 Damage? on touch * Always jumps, will not walk (at least when close to player) Sometimes shoots slowing web- web does not deal damage, only slow the player in it's radius when it lasts. * Avoid the jump, stab. Repeat. Easier then Slimes. Man-eating Plant *A cruel trap and deceptively powerful enemy that can literally gulp up and suck all the life out of an unsuspecting player in a matter of seconds. * Even with a vampiric weapon and high health getting swallowed by one is usually a death sentence. * 16 HP? stem, 16? HP swallow whole flower. * Very high poison damage per second if it catches the player * If any part is killed, both die. Stem is immobile, mouth follows the player in range, if it catches him it deals high amount of poison damage. Mouth has very high defence - all attacks deal only 1 damage to it. * Hard to kill and best avoided without ranged weapons/ spells. Placement on terrain might make killing it too dangerous. Easy prey for Stealthed rogue - stem can be killed quickly. When getting eaten, teleport scrolls can teleport you away and attacking from inside will damage the plant. * BUG: Melee and ranged attacks from other enemies will still damage you when swallowed. Bird *10 HP? * 12-20? damage feathers. * Flying. Follows the player, but stays out of melee range and above. Glows gold and projects damaging feathers in 6 directions, which stay in place for about 2 seconds. * Use terrain to corner them below, jump while swinging hoping to avoid the feathers and get a good hit or two. OR, use Lightning. Rogue aiming up skill also helps, i suppose. Deflection items recomended. Rock Golem *50 HP? * 22-28 Damage slam, or instadeath if it lands on you * Walks slowly, jumps shaking the nearby terrain and making it difficult to time player's jumps. Can jump and drop off of platforms. It kills any other monsters it lands on, with the exception of other Bark Giants. * Slow- attack from distance if possible, if not better avoided. Can be kited with swords/maces- hitting once from maximum weapon range, stepping away, repeat. Easy to get hit, though. Freezing weapons might help, Jump damage boots kill them easily- nice big target to jump on. Repeatedly. Wisp *1 HP * 6-14 Damage? on contact * Flying. Ignores terrain. Spawns in a wall and Drifts slowly all over the Forest levels. When player gets near, it changes colour and circles around the player out the player. Ignores Stealth. * Fast and damaging, but has a low turning radius. Avoid attacks until you have a good position to hit it. Best killed with spells/ wide arc weapons. Rogue Bow 3 skill is good for killing any not aggroed yet. Or Lightning spell. Demonic familiar item works ok too, mostly. Bosses